rad_des_tijdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Birgitte Trahelion
Goudharige Birgitte met haar glimmende zilveren boog en koker vol zilveren pijlen. De heldin en hoofdpersoon van vele speelmanverhalen die vocht aan de zijde van Lews Therin. Ze mist nooit haar doel. Zij is een van de helden die worden opgeroepen door de Hoorn van Valere, net als haar legendarische geliefde, de zwaardmeester Gaidal Cain. Een schuilnaam van haar is Maerion, een naam die ze in eerdere Eeuwen heeft gedragen. In de Eeuw der Legenden dreog ze de naam Teadra. Toen doorkruiste ze een boosaardig plannetje van Moghedien tegen Lews Thelin Telamon. Nu Zwaardhand van Elayne Trakand. Uiterlijk Ze heeft een ingewikkelde gouden vlecht. Gaidal Ze is altijd samen geweest met Gaidal, dat is in elk verhaal zo geweest, Eeuw na Eeuw, in elk avontuur en iedere liefdesgeschiedenis, die zelfs door het Rad des Tijds niet verbroken werd. Ze werd altijd na Gaidal geboren Geschiedenis In bijna ieder leven kan ze zich herinneren dat ze is geboren als een eenvoudig meisje dat de boog opneemt. Ze is een boogschutter, meer niet. Tel'aran'rhiod Ze kan de wereld van het vlees niet aanraken, tenzij de Hoorn haar wederom roept. Als zal het Raad haar eruit weven. Als het Rad dat op dat moment zou doen, zou men slechts een pasgeboren kindje zien dat aan de moederborst zuigt. In Tel'aran'rhiod maakt alles deel uit van een droom en de Ene Kracht kan haar gemakkelijk vernietigen. Gemakkelijker nog. Volgens de voorschriften mogen ze met niemand spreken die weet dat hij in Tel'aran'rhiod is. Maar toch waart het kwaad net zo goed rond in de Wereld der Dromen als in de wereld van het vlees. Ze Nynaeve en de anderen bevechten het kwaad en trekken haar daardoor aan. Zelfs in de wetenschap dat ze bijna niets kan doen, merkt ze dat ze haar wil helpen. Maar ze kan het niet. Het schendt de voorschriften die haar tijdens zoveel wentelingen van het Rad hebben gebonden, dat ze in haar oudste en vaagste herinneringen weet dat ze honderd keer heeft geleefd, of duizend keer. Haar gesprek met Nynaeve in De komst van de Schaduw schendt voorschriften die zo sterk zijn als een wet. Gewoonlijk kan ze iedereen vinden die beseft in de Wereld der Dromen te verkeren; er gaat een gevoel van hen uit als kringen die zich in de lucht bewegen. De Jacht op de Hoorn De Hoorn had haar geroepen. Ze waren daar niet op dezelfde manier, niet tastbaar. Daarom kon de Kracht hen niet raken.één jaar, of vijf, of tien, maar altijd erna. Vuur uit de Hemel Elayne heeft Birgitte gebonden tot zwaardhand. Heling hielp haar niet en ze moest iets doen. Zij wás een van de heldinnen die aan het Rad des Tijds was gebonden, voorbestemd om telkens herboren te worden en nieuwe legenden te scheppen. Deze keer is ze niet geboren. Ze werd zoals ze daar was in Tel'aran'rhiod losgescheurd. Is zij nog steeds met het Rad verbonden? Of is ze daar nu ook los van? Losgescheurd van iets wat ze door haar eigen moed heeft gewonnen, omdat Nynaeve zo trots was dat ze haar op Moghedien liet jagen. Haar nieuwe naam wordt Maerion. Hart van de Winter Elayne had haar bij hun aankomst in Caemlin een landgoed geschonken en dat schriftelijk laten vastleggen. Als ze alleen waren, bleef ze hierover en over die andere verandering in haar leven mopperen. Zij was nu vrouwe Birgitte Trahelion en kapitein-generaal van de koninginnegarde. Ze hadden het verhaaltje rondgestrooid dat Birgitte uit Kandor afkomstig was, maar Dyelin doorzag de leugen volkomen. En iedere keer dat Birgitte haar mond voorbijpraatte, kwam Dyelin steeds dichter bij de onthulling an het geheim.